Omega Hunters
This group will be soon or later to be revamped, so consider this the ''beta version. Do not use them under any circumstances.'' - The Omega Hunters (sometimes called Omega Hunter Trio) are a group of criminals who are among the most dangerous criminals of the galaxy they live, and are known to had murdered several members of multiple police forces in the past. They generally hunt anyone with high riches, but unlike noble thieves, they do not give riches for the poor most of the time. They however also had their limit, and prefer to take hostage rather than outright killing people who are in the same place and at the same time, and are not really insane, just a group of criminals who were tired of the ungratefulness and mistreatment from the people they formerly helped. Because of their truly high battle skill and general awareness, anyone who could fight them without being prepared had a high risk to be defeated. With that said, they generally leave anyone not good enough to face of any of them alone, but if that anyone become a nuisance, they will nevertheless fight with that one. But if someone, weak or strong, prove to be too dangerous or just malicious enough, they will not be above of murdering the dangerous person. Despite their beckering, specifically between Nightbelle and Nale, they had excellent teamwork, making them more dangerous to fight, thus anyone, unless crazy prepared, shall never face all of them alone. They also had standard "like all saner criminals and villains would have"; they shall never attack anyone younger than them unless they become a threat. Even so, they will only pin down the children and not murder them. Nale will also not attack any innocent female people, but not above to be violent against violent women. They generally also refuse to work with almost any villains unless if a villain is willing to pay them for a task that is not deemed too insane, violent or evil for the Omega Hunters. Even so, if they saw that a specific villain that they started to notice he or she is too evil or corruped, then the Omega Hunters are not above to stop or even kill that villain. Nightbella Petalmare An Ironean Tsareena who is the leader of the trio. Graceful, charming, but also surprisingly intimidating, Nightbella specializes on Special Attacks and can leap through very large gaps. She is also highly athletic, in which she can do performances such as running on a wall or ceiling, able to glide (but not fly) through the air with her custom-made cape, and hanging on ceiling with her boots' ant-like ability. While actually having a good table manner, she doesn't seems to resist of drinking the victim's blood to finish it off. She sometimes do it savagely, which can scares Nale and Chikora when this happens. However, she is also somewhat authorial, preferring to give commands over giving strategy when generally hunting for something, which sometimes irritate Nale if she overdoes. She is also very narcissistic, and often say herself to be the most beautiful Tsareena of the galaxy. This can sometimes distract her if she boast about herself. Nale Blazo An Incineroar who is more the rudest and the least intelligent member of the trio, but also the most fearless. Nale had such a fierce reputation of a criminal that it gives the Incineroar species a bad name, which Nale doesn't cares much. He can perform many wrestling moves, as well as a good amount of Physical Attacks. He also wield two pistols called the Seed Pistols which launches bullet-shaped seeds similar to the move Bullet Seed, allowing him to get an upper hand against his general weaknesses, such as earth-based and water-based specialists. Nale doesn't like to take orders, but will do it if it will help the Omega Hunters, which is why when he is aware that not anyone can always make a good decision, and when Nightbella or anyone else might order something that he believe could do more harm than good, he growls and eventually protests if the others agreed. With that said, his rudeness and fearlessness can become his worst weaknesses; he tend to rudely yells at people that he shouldn't yell at such as King Cube KiloBot, as it would result to be knocked away or get captured more easily. He also had a tendency to be too rude at Chikora despite knowing that she can easily defeat him. Chikora Rejiriensu A Kyodaiyama (Neon Evolution of the Hariyama Pokémon species) who, despite being more imposing than Nale, is actually the most polite, most intelligent and most restraining of the trio. Chikora is a resilient powerhouse that most attacks will do moderate to little damage, and burning her will only boost her Attack. Her single slap can even send a whole set of train away, but she does not usually do this kind of destruction. Unlike the other two, she tend to avoid conflict between the trio and only intervene when it goes out of hand or if either of the two will start fighting. However, she is not always calm, and anyone dares to tell her to shut up or call her a hippie or coward for avoiding conflict, she show up her fury while still maintaining her calm demeanor. If someone even dares to tell her to kill herself or similar threats, or even deliberately being absurdly idiotic or endanger her two acolytes, then she will get into a near unstoppable rampage, which is often very painful for the provoker. But her slow speed can be exploited, and her lack of ranged attacks outside of throwing rocks or heavy stuff can give distant striker an advantage, but her resilience does make up for it. With that said, she is still a Fighting-type Pokémon, meaning that aerial, mental, fairy-like or light-based attacks can deal more damage against her. Gallery Nightbella Sketch.png|Nightbella Nale Sketch.png|Nale Chikara Sketch.png|Chikora Trivia *Chikora's name is derived from the Japanese word Chikara, which means Strength. Her family name is Rejiriensu, which is Japanese of the word "resilience". Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Pokémon Characters